


Death and Rebirth of the Soul

by Crowsims



Series: Soul of Steel [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara is a Kent, Multi, Soulmates, Very AU, mentions of sexy times, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Kara faces another close call. One that could mean the end of her and the bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series. Spoiler Alert! Before you read beyond this chapter you should know I'm basing the majority of this story on DC's animated movie Superman Doomsday. It was their first attempt at a more adult themed and action setting and I loved it. As such I am giving it props here. I hope will not hold that against me and still enjoy the story.  
> ~~~ = Flashback Moments

I’m in darkness…again.

Son of a bitch!

I’m sorry for swearing like that. Blame Darcy’s influence. But honestly, how many close calls can a girl go through? This does feel different from my coma in a way. Same nothingness around me, same vague feeling of consciousness and no sense at all of the bond. Only this time there are no voices around me. In fact this time I feel peaceful being here. Almost like I’m…no.

No!

N…O…no!

I am not dead! I can’t be dead! My mom will kill me if I’m dead. Not to mention Nat, Darcy and Skye. This is not happening. This cannot be happening.

How the hell did this happen to begin with?

Oh wait…it’s coming back to me.

Let’s once again take inventory of our life before the event that brought us to this…limbo.

***

It has been just under a year since what the papers have dubbed the New Krypton Incident. The landmass of Kryptonite is currently in a stationary orbit above the moon, constantly monitored by one of Tony’s satellites. You can even see it at night during a full moon. A greyish green shadow on the moon. This thankfully has no effects on me, as long as I avoid it when flying in space. Though for the earth it has been having a strange, almost calming influence on tide patterns and a stabilizing effect on weather patterns. I don’t know the science behind it, but apparently the Kryptonite radiation bouncing off the moon mixed in with the effect it has on the ocean has been a blessing in calming global warming.

Hammer of course is taking credit for this, saying it was his plan all along. Sadly no one is buying it so the former tech mogul continues to spend his days in a secure SHIELD prison. Nat wanted to ‘accidentally’ kill him on transit. Thankfully Uncle Clint, along with me nagging her through the bond kept her in check. Darcy was trying to distract me from keeping Nat in line with bedroom activities involving whipped cream and chocolate sauce. That had the opposite effect of what she had planned. I had just gotten the sheets changed when Nat stormed in to our place, shed her clothes and dragged Darcy in to the bedroom, determined to show her the proper seduction distraction techniques. She also threatened to pay me back as well for being a willing participant.

Yeah, things have been amazing between the three of us since our first night together. And what a night it was. I’d love to go in to detail about it, but I’m not the kiss and tell type. Be happy with the mental image of me licking a whipped cream bikini off of Darcy, who in turned made silly patterns on me with Hershey’s syrup before licking them away.

Where was I again…oh right!? Our relationship has never been better. The bond between the three of us is pretty much cemented, yet still feels empty without our fourth. Whoever they might be, wherever they are I hope they’re okay and looking for us. Just as we are looking for them. We know our fourth is out there, still alive since we each still carry their words on us. So we hold on to that and the hope that one day they will make their way to us. Or maybe Fate will drop them on our doorstep. This point I’ll take anything.

I got to meet Thor finally. He dropped in after Jane fell victim to some strange ancient artifact left on earth by his grandfather. Thor was excited to have me on the team. He knew what happened to Krypton and was pleased that I not only survived, but was raised by a kind loving family. Making me the woman I am today. Seems his views about Midgard, earth, and humanity has changed a lot since he first fell from the stars. He has proclaimed Darcy family and threatened to unleash the fury of his hammer upon me if I do not treat her right. Same threat he gave Natasha. Since then the dreamy, Skye and Melinda’s word not mine, Asgardian and I get along great. Though Tony is not too happy with the antics he, Hulk and I can get up to in the gym.

Another good thing that happened after New Krypton is that we managed to reclaim my crystals from Hammer. Thankfully he only used the one construction crystal and was unable to access the data from the storage ones. With Jor-El’s help I programmed the crystal to create what Skye and Darcy agree is my real Fortress of Solitude. It is an icy crystalline structure right above the ice cave I have the scout ship parked in. It is right on the ice and stopped growing once it was the perfect size. Jor-El says that if need be we can expand without causing damage to the neighboring environment.

The shimmering fortress is amazing, roomy and run by my AI father and a few drones from the scout ship. It has the most advanced computer set up I have ever seen along with other Kryptonian tech that Tony is anxiously wanting to see and play with. In time I will share it with him and the others, but for right now it is all mine. Well mine and Nat’s and Darcy’s. Fury handed off an old model Quinjet to us. After Nat made sure there were no hidden trackers on it and Tony slipped in his stealth tech, it has become our…their… transport between the Fortress and Tower. And even the homestead.

Yes indeed. Life is certainly going great for us right now. Which should have been a clear indicator that something bad was going to spring up on us to ruin it.

***

Skye’s efforts to determine who is responsible for the holes in SHIELD’s firewalls, allowing access to sensitive information, revealed a shocking conspiracy. Hydra had managed to sneak in to the organization and spread out like a cancer. They have their own people in place and even turned a few agents. They have their tentacles wrapped around other key level positions in government, with some of their high mucky mucks in the senate. Thankfully they had not reached the White House yet. All of this in order to continue the Red Skull’s mission of world domination.

They nearly succeeded.

Skye told Fury the truth right away and he came to us, nearly getting himself killed in the process by Cap’s best friend turned evil super soldier, Bucky. Coulson and his team were on the way to the Tower too, minus Ward who had mysteriously disappeared with a copy of every case file they had since forming their team. Turns out Ward’s a Hydra spy. This news did not sit well with the science twins of the team, Fitzsimmons, but in the end the two proved themselves to be good people and the best friends Skye has ever had. Next to me and Darcy now.

Given what we were facing, it was no time to keep secrets. Skye, Coulson and May vouched for Fitzsimmons so we let them in on the truth about me. They already know Skye is their daughter, but were shocked and excited to learn I am her sister in every sense of the word, if not by blood. They swore to take this information to their graves. Nat promised to work with both of them on their lying skills, but that would have to wait. It was time to pull our resources and save SHIELD before Hydra destroyed it from within. And took out a lot of innocent lives in the process.

Long story short, they were going to use three advanced and heavily armed Helicarriers to take out a large portion of the population they deemed a threat. That included the Avengers and every other powered being that could turn hero.

It was a long grueling battle at the Triskelion, SHIELD’s main office in Washington. But in the end we heroes won the day. Though many good agents lost their lives in the process, Steve was able to turn his friend back to our side in the end. Plus we also made a new friend in Sam Wilson and his Falcon flight suit. All Hydra agents in the Triskelion, as well as those hiding in the government, thanks to Skye hacking Hydra’s files, were arrested. May and Natasha took down Ward, but not before he managed to rough my girl up. If I wasn’t busy helping Tony fight off those Helicarriers while Clint and Steve implanted the new targeting codes that made them destroy each other, I would have pounded him in to dust.

But he and his Hydra counterparts are now safely locked away, though some did manage to escape and send out a warning that SHIELD knew who they were. The rats went in to hiding and would stay there till they had the resources to come after us again. Which given that we cut off their access to SHIELD tech could be a while. They’d have to pull whatever resources they have left and find a safe place to hide. Maybe a while is being too kind. It could be years before we hear from them again. At least I hope that’s the case.

Steve and Sam took Bucky to an off-site facility Tony is working on turning in to a secondary Avenger Base. He got the idea from my Fortress, stating that having a secondary facility away from the city would take some of the heat off the city and save him having to foot the bill for repairs every time we got in to a serious fight. While the Tower would still be home to SI and those of us still wanting to call it home, the Warehouse would be another R&D facility, training ground and home away from home if need be.

 While helping Bucky was Steve’s first priority, Fury’s was to bury and honor the dead. He also acknowledged those that went above and beyond the call of duty to defend SHIELD. A day of mourning was had by all, where even we Avengers stood and honored the men and women who gave their lives during the battle. After that, Fury and Hill worked it so that all agents were given time to recover and decide whether or not they wanted to continue working within SHIELD. Basically he was giving them leave and the chance to evaluate their career path, while maintaining enough agents at the Triskelion to keep it running while it was being repaired. Coulson and May were staying with him while Skye decided to finally take Tony up on his offer and joined the Avengers as our tech support.

Just what I need, right? Skye and Darcy together more than they already are.

Coulson and May were nothing but supportive. Same with Fury. He even pushed the two to sign up with Skye, hinting that they could use the protection of Tony’s army of lawyers. Turns out the government is none too pleased about Hydra existing right under SHIELD’s nose. Some declaring that because of that Fury and the whole organization are suspect and should be dismantled and imprisoned. Fury and Hill are doing everything they can, meeting with committees and undergoing hearings over everything that happened. Pepper and Tony vouched for Fury and Hill. Steve even made a statement that while SHIELD does need to let go of certain policies, the organization is still needed to help out where the Avengers cannot. The support and offer to house SHIELD agents at the Warehouse to aid the Avengers and everything has Fury considering handing over control of SHIELD to Coulson. According to Skye those talks are still ongoing.

While all this was going on it was time for me and my girls to take a little vacation to the Fortress. This way we could escape all the drama and recover from everything our way. Meaning Darcy and Nat dived right in to the natural hot spring bath set up in the living area of the Fortress, thanks in no small part to Keevo. She’s a special drone my father constructed as sort of a personal assistant to both him and me. She is the only truly self-aware AI among the drones, thanks to a USB drive Skye gave Darcy for Jor-El to upload in to her matrix. She may look like a floating upside down exclamation point with a pin box looking display, but she is one of a kind and family to me now and I wouldn’t have her any other way. Same with Darcy and Nat.

 

~~~

The sun was shining brightly outside the large window in front of the large rounded bed we three are currently snuggled on. I should say Darcy and Nat are snuggling me, each one of them nestled in close to my sides and using my chest as a shared pillow. Granted with Darcy it would be plusher, but I am by far the warmer bodied of the three of us. The Fortress is self-contained and heated to a point, but it can still get chilly at times at the top of the world here.

Most people think trios can’t work, little own a quad. Someone might always feel left out they say. Well not with us. Whether together or paired off we make it work just fine. Hopefully that will still work out when we do meet our fourth.

My musing was cut short as I felt Natasha stirring. Looking down at her I saw her eyes slowly open, quickly scan her surroundings out of habit before looking up at me. I smiled warmly and placed a kiss to her forehead, leading her to let out a pleasant moan and smile.

“How long have you been watching us sleep?” she asked, knowing that while her body can operate on less than five hours of sleep, I can go days on end without. Making watching the two of them sleep my second bedroom activity.

“Not long.”

“Uh huh,” she humored me sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, causing the red comforter and silk sheet cover to pool in her lap, exposing her bare upper body to the light of the room and my appreciative eyes.

“Do you want me to slip out from under her and join you in the gym? I know how much you enjoy a good work out after our mutual work outs.”

Nat quirked an eyebrow and smiled down at me from over her shoulder after brushing back her hair. She’s letting it grow out and I have to say, the long red locks slightly curled have her looking a bit like Ariel. While I think I might be Elsa now. I mean I have my own ice fortress. She narrowed her eyes at me, picking up on my thoughts through the bond and shook her head before looking down at Darcy.

“You think you can slip away from her right now you’re welcome to try.”

Ever since my coma, whenever we sleep together Darcy has taken it upon herself to wrap her arms around me in some form or another. She’s afraid to let me go I guess, needing the reminder she didn’t lose me. Didn’t know she could be so clingy or had an unshakeable grip. Regardless, I go along with it because I love her and it’s what she needs.

I made one slight shift, trying to slip my way through her arms and hover myself free. Darcy immediately gripped me tight, stopping me cold while moving to rest her head on my shoulder.

“Move again and I kill you,” Darcy mumbled out.

“You mean you’ll try,” I laughed.

“Two words for you Girl of Steel. Kryptonite…cuffs,” Darcy countered sleepily.

Nat quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter, but I heard a few giggles slip out. I closed my eyes and groaned, hating that I let them talk me in to making those things for them to use on me. Both are sworn to secrecy, as is Keevo who actually did the whole infusion of the low grade Kryptonite in to the padded restraints. These two are slowly turning me in to a sex fiend, corrupting my image by the day. And I couldn’t be happier.

“I’m going to hop in the shower and leave you two to sort this out,” Nat said, slipping out of bed, smiling all cute like as I pleaded with her not to leave with my eyes.

“You do that honey. Need my beauty sleep in order to keep up with the two of you,” Darcy replied, a hint of sorrow tinging her tone and slipping in to the bond.

Lately Darcy has been having these thoughts about not being really part of the team, of us. Nat and I thought we worked this all out with her, I know I did after I moved in to the Tower. But every now and then it creeps up on us.

“Darcy, for the last time, you do not need to keep up with us. We love your fine sassy self just the way you are,” I told her, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“You say that, but let’s be honest. I can’t stand toe-to-toe against the baddies you guys deal with. I can hack a Netflix account no problem, but government servers and such are a little more scary and tricky. I mean thanks to Nat I can hold my own in a fight and all but…I can’t really do anything but stand on the sidelines while you two run out to face danger on a near weekly basis.”

“Sweetie,” I sighed, wanting to remind her that while I am the powerhouse of the Avengers these days, when it comes to brains and skills I don’t hold a candle to the others. Instead I let a few of my own insecurities leach out in an effort to soothe hers.

Nat picked up on it, bending down to run her fingers through my hair and placing her own kiss to my forehead. It’s her silent way of telling me that through my training with her and Steve, my sparring sessions with Hulk, I am developing my own style that works for me and that’s okay. She then leaned over me, her breasts right in front of my face as she kissed Darcy’s cheek.

“You Tased Thor. A fact he reminds us of these days more then you ever did. You out match Tony in sarcastic wit and quips and manage Jane and the rest of us better then Pepper does Tony. You are the strongest, most self-assured and resilient person I know love. Don’t ever doubt or forget that,” Nat told her in a warm serious mixed tone, “Cause if you keep this up much longer I’m going to shock some sense in to you with a Widow Bite.”

“Battle of the Tasers sounds exciting,” I began, causing Darcy to laugh, “But unless you’re gonna skip the shower and get back in bed, do you mind getting your boobs out of my face.”

Darcy buried her face in my neck and began shaking with laughter. Nat pulled back, standing totally naked and did her own version of my Supergirl pose. Only hers came with a Widow glare. Thankfully Keevo flew in to save me before it got any more lethal.

“Lady Kara I,” Keevo began to say, but went quiet once she saw and processed our current conditions. Especially Nat’s. “Oh…oh please forgive me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Keevo zipped over to the corner and turned to face it. Her blue and light pink shell shaking nervously. Her idea on the paint job, not mine. Though given her attitude and programming, it suits her. Nat, realizing the cause of the little drone’s condition quickly grabbed one of the fluffy red robes hanging over a nearby chair and covered herself up. I pulled the blankets up around a cackling and shaking Darcy and myself.

“I didn’t see anything…explicit. Currently deleting all recent visual records.” Yeah, Skye definitely did a good job programming Keevo with teenage girl responses and attitude. Though thankfully not hers.

“It’s okay, Keevo,” I assured her.

“Is it safe to turn around?”

“It is now,” Nat answered calmly, “What’s the situation?”

Like me she knew that whatever brought Keevo storming in to the room, despite knowing or at least having a good guess just what we were doing. This place isn’t that soundproof I don’t think. Anyway, whatever she has to tell us, it can’t be good.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces off with Doomsday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all remember the Supergirl Season two episode where Kara takes on her brainwashed cousin, who sees her as Zod, she kicks Superman's ass. As such she should be more than capable of taking on Doomsday, right?  
> ~~~ = Flashback Moment

Sometimes I hate being right.

Hydra’s actions seem to have far reaching consequences then we first thought. Like discovering they had a hidden mining excavation team in the Canadian wilderness looking for alien tech rumored to have crashed there. According to Jor-El it was not Kryptonian nor Asgardian in origin. It was something far more dangerous.

Doomsday.

Take the Hulk’s build and height, painted storm cloud gray. Add in Abomination’s bone extensions, except make them stronger and sharp enough that they can tear through anything. Combine the two’s strength with mine, add in their near indestructibility with mine also. Than give it a computerized brain that sees everything and everyone as the enemy needing to be destroyed. Put him in green trunks and matching boots and you have Doomsday.

According to my father’s records he’s a bioengineered weapon created by a now extinct race that was at war. In the end it seems Doomsday destroyed his creators, as well as a large portion of the enemy before they somehow were able to contain him. Unable to find a way to destroy or turn the beast to their needs, they did the only thing they could. They jettisoned him and his capsule prison in to space to be some other races problem.

That is what Hydra found and that is what they inadvertently unleashed here on earth.

Jor-El showed us a live feed of the monster as it made its way to New York, leaving a huge path of destruction in its wake. Apparently it is programmed to search out the largest cities with the densest population and wipe it out completely. New York seems to be the closest target.

SHIELD sent in all remaining strike teams and coordinated with the military in an attempt to stop it. Firing rockets and missiles and guns at him was just pissing him off though. Thor even tried to aid them and he was beaten within an inch of his life before being transported back home. Hulk was only managing to slow the beast’s progress. Seems, despite growing stronger the angrier he gets, mean green is still having trouble taking on the alien juggernaut. In the end he was defeated and reverted back to Bruce before also being teleported away using the Asgard Rainbow Bridge thing.

Two of our heavy hitters have fallen, leaving it up to me.

We arrived at Avengers Tower where I left Nat and Darcy so I could help the others. They weren’t too happy about that, especially Nat when I told her to stay put and protect Darcy and the Tower, but I couldn’t worry about that now. I needed both of them out of harm’s way while I tried to stop something that seemed practically unstoppable.

I arrived in time to see Doomsday rip Tony out of his armor and toss him over next to Steve and Uncle Clint, all of them looking bruised and bloody but relatively in one piece. Than the brute lifted up a downed tank and hurled it at them to crush them. I caught it in time than used the tank to shield them. Doomsday took one look at me, roared than charged. I decided to try and end this quick by using my ice breath on him, which was slowly freezing him as he continued to come at me, his fisted hands raised up to plow me in to the ground. But he was a frozen statue by the time he made it to me. Or so I thought.

He broke free from the ice and continued his attack, bringing his meaty fists down on me. I raised my arms to block, but the force of the blow sent me down to one knee and cratered the street around us. I quickly pushed his arms off me and delivered a vicious uppercut that sent his head whipping back as he staggered backwards. He recovered quickly, bringing his head back so his angry burning red eyes could bore in to mine. I just stared back at him with equal anger than pushed myself forward to continue our fight.

It turned out to be more of a battle of power and will than an actual fight. A battle that took us all over the city and even under it. No matter how hard we hit, no matter what we threw at each other, we just kept going. And while Doomsday’s attention was on nothing but destruction while ending me, mine was splintered between him and the civilians he went after even while we were fighting. Which explains why, between the two of us, I was looking the worse for wear. There were tears in my suit from his bone extended knuckles cutting in to it. Along with cuts in my skin that actually bled. I was bleeding and getting bruised by this creature, meaning it could very well kill me and seemed even more determined to do just that.

Just after I managed to knock him out of the subway, Nat arrived on scene piloting a Quinjet. She immediately opened fire on Doomsday in an effort to take some of his attention off of me. Sadly it had the opposite effect as he leapt high enough to crash in to the side of the jet and begin tearing his where through it to get to her. I managed to knock him off and sent him cratering through an abandoned building, causing it to come crashing down on top of him, than set the jet down on the street.

 

~~~

Helping Nat out of the jet, I was about to lay in to her about being here when Doomsday roared and leapt out of the rumble, landing a few feet in front of us on the street. He staggered a little on his feet, but otherwise looked ready to continue our struggle.

“Get out of here,” I told her.

“Don’t go,” Nat almost pleaded as she took in my injuries and weakened condition, “Let’s pull back and regroup. Give you time to recover.”

“And leave him here to continue killing and destroying everything in sight and in his path. I don’t think so.”

“Kara…” she breathed lowly, her tone full of worry and concern. The same feelings I was getting from Darcy through the bond.

I turned and smiled brightly at her, squeezing her hand affectionately, sending her and Darcy all the love I could muster up.

“It’s why I’m here,” I reminded them both than let her go to end this once and for all.

Doomsday and I charged each other, trading blow after blow like a pair of weary prize fighters in a title match. He managed to get the upper hand and gripped my wrist and flung me in to a raised piece of the street, where he proceeded to try and pound my face in to it. When that wasn’t enough he tossed me hard down on to the ground than dragged me up by my hair as he began to drive his fist in to my stomach over and over and over again. I could actually feel my organs being pulverized. When he finally released me and I fell on to my knees, I coughed up a small puddle of blood on to the street.

Looking up, my vision blurry, I could see he was ready to deliver the final blow. But before he did, something caught both of our attentions. The cries of a little black girl in overalls and a pink shirt all alone. She was stumbling her way in to the street, looking around for her parents probably. But what she found was something else.

“No,” I breathed as I saw Doomsday turn and head towards this new target, his hands still raised and ready to kill.

Calling on every bit of remaining strength I had left, I sprinted over and gripped the monster tightly around the waist. Sparing the scared kid a warm smile, I shot up in to the air quickly, taking Doomsday with me. We rose higher and higher, with him trying to break free but I just held on tighter. If this was going to be my last defiant act than I was going to make it count and take this beastie with me.

Once we were in space I quickly shifted our positions until I was right in front of him and began pushing us fast back to earth. The heat and fire of re-entry blazed around us as Doomsday struggled to get away from me. Gripping his neck tightly in one hand, I began to deliver punch after punch after punch to his head in an effort to either crush his skull or destroy whatever brains he has. Hopefully both.

We must have looked like a meteor blazing across the sky. Because that was the amount of force we impacted with when we crashed back in to New York, creating another huge crater in the ground. Looking down at Doomsday once the dust cleared, I watched as the light left his eyes, turning them cold, dead and black. He was finished and I…I felt like I would soon join him.

I climbed my way to the top of the crater, my shredded cape blowing off my shoulders and catching on a raised twisted pipe. Nat and the others were there, looking up at me in both awe and worry as I stumbled my way down. She managed to catch me right before I face planted on to the street, gently lying me down and cradling me close in her arms as she began to brush back the hair, dirt and blood covering my face.

“It’s…it’s over,” I managed to get out, feeling tired beyond measure and finding it hard to stay awake and focus on her, much less Darcy screaming at me through the bond to hold on.

“It is,” Nat agreed trying to sound strong, but even in my current state, I could hear the pain and fear gripping her tone and the bond, “You did it Supergirl. We’re safe…all of us.”

“Good. That’s…good. That’s a…all that…that mat…matters.”

“Kara,” I could hear her cry out in a whisper pain laced tone as my eyes began to close, “Kara please.” The last thing I heard before the darkness finally took me was Nat’s cries and those of everyone close by echoing around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Hulk got beat by Thanos with the Power Stone. A match between two equally angry, growling beasts could end differently. But for the sake of the story Hulk just doesn't have the juice to take down Doomsday. But what a match that would be to see on screen, right!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back to life, only to learn some troubling things.

So I guess I can die after all.

If attacked by something alien of equal, if not greater power than myself. Kryptonite can kill me. Plus I am weirdly vulnerable to attacks coming from Thor’s hammer for some strange reason. But now there’s something else to add to the list of things that can hurt and likely kill me in the field. For all the good it does now. Being dead and floating in this void…nothing really matters.

Fury and the others will make sure Doomsday’s body is properly destroyed so no one can try and revive or copy the monstrosity. Tony and his money will help rebuild New York, just like he did after the Battle of New York and all the other times the city has to pay for our fights. The team will be there for mom, Skye and especially Nat and Darcy. Eventually things will go on as they always have. Without me of course.

Nothing left to do now but sit back and embrace the nothingness I will be occupying for all eternity. A bit morbid I know, but what do you expect from me?

I’m dead.

***

“You are not dead,” I heard a familiar voice state, cutting through the darkness I was in, “You are not dead. So open your eyes. Please open your eyes, Lady Kara.”

“Keevo,” I breathed softly, feeling the darkness lift as my eyes began to open.

I quickly closed them though due to the blinding UV lights I found myself under. I tried to bring my arm up to shield them, but found I did not have the strength to move at the moment.

“Keevo…”

“I am here Lady Kara,” Keevo replied, the feel of one of her warm smooth tentacle arms wrapping around my hand felt strangely comforting and solidifying that this is not a dream.

“No Lady, just Kara,” I laughed.

“As you wish. Welcome back.”

“What happened?” I asked, squinting my eyes to get them adjusted to the lights before opening them up fully to look over at the gleaming happy drone.

“It seems that the laws of death on this world do not apply to you. While it may have appeared that you did indeed die after your battle with Doomsday. That was not the case at all. Your vitals instead lowered themselves to a near undetectable level, allowing your body time to heal. We only recently became aware of your condition when we picked up a spike in Kryptonian life signs.”

“My vitals…slowed down to a crawl,” I translated, “So I appeared to be dead while really I was in some kind of stasis in order to heal. Just like after the New Krypton Incident…only different.”

“Precisely.”

“Nat! Darcy” I shouted, trying to sit up but instantly regretted it as I felt nauseous and fell back on to the bed I was in. I could barely feel the bond. It was there, just out of reach and jumbled in a way.

“They are both fine my daughter, I assure you,” Jor-El said soothingly, materializing right beside Keevo, “Physically at least. Emotionally…there is more we must tell you. For now just rest. And know that your friends and city are safe.”

I didn’t like his tone or cryptic wording, but I was in no condition to challenge him just yet. For now I’m just going to have to wait and rest, recover enough of my strength so that I would be better prepared to handle whatever bombshell my father was waiting to drop on me.

***

The bombshell felt more like a nuke when my father finally told me what all I’ve missed. I’m currently floating in a suspension chamber in my underwear, being exposed to the rays of a mini yellow sun they crafted together in order to continue to help me recover. Which gives me plenty of time to come to terms with the news I just heard.

Hydra cloned me.

Somehow a few remnants still in SHIELD got a sample of my blood from my battle with Doomsday. They hightailed it before they were discovered, took it to some secret facility and they cloned me. Where they got the tech to pull that off neither my father nor Keevo know. Since according to them there is no way the most advanced cloning equipment SHIELD or anybody on earth has could clone Kryptonian DNA so perfectly.

Oh, not to mention they also stole my body from the grave site in Central Park where I was laid to rest. The minute I heard that I was both disgusted and a little touched at the gesture made by the city. They had a stone carving of my shield as a tombstone, like a memorial site more than a grave site.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

It turns out the cloning process wasn’t as complete as Hydra would have thought or probably liked. While they did create an exact duplicate of me, complete with all of my powers, she does not have my full memories. My father believes the process used only managed to clone my physiology not my mind. For that they had to program her with whatever files SHEILD has on me that they had access to. Given that Fury, Coulson and his current team and the Avengers are the only ones who know my real identity they could only program her with Supergirl memories from what they’ve learned of her from official files and the news interviews I did as Supergirl. They had nothing of my life as Kara. So she is an incomplete version of me flying free.

They staged a resurrection of sorts and now my copy is back, continuing to patrol and keep New York safe. Meaning my copy must not be spending a lot of time at the Tower or around the Avengers. Otherwise they’d have picked up on the inconsistencies between me and the way this clone is acting. Nat would pick up on it in a heartbeat. So would Darcy.

That explains why the bond is so jumbled right now. Two of me, if a clone can even possess a soul, must be making it difficult for them to get a strong read on me…her. If the bond was acting as it should, I’d be able to tell them I’m alive and what’s going on in a heartbeat. But I can’t.

This has got to be tearing them up inside And as much as I want to send word that I am alive and they have a copy on their hands, I don’t want to expose her just yet. Whatever Hydra has planned, so far my copy is doing nothing but good. That could all change at the drop of a hat though if her secret got out. Hence the amped up recovery techniques. I need to get back to 100% and fast.

So after a brief rest period after my mini sun bath I hit the gym and put myself through a variety of paces to work out the kinks in my muscles. And for the most part it is working. Slowly but surely anyway. The minute I saw my father materialize in the gym as I worked on the mechanical press, I knew something bad had to have happened.

“What now?” I asked, rolling my stiff shoulder as I stepped towards him.

“Your clone just killed a man,” he answered solemnly.

“What?” I asked, stunned beyond belief.

“The fugitive agent Rumlow had taken a bus full of children and teachers hostage during his escape from the Avengers and SHIELD. He killed one of the children before being subdued. Apparently upon realizing he was not going to be tried and executed for this most recent crime, your clone swooped in, took hold of the captor and lifted him up in to the air. She then let him fall to his death.”

I was speechless. The only reason Rumlow wouldn’t be handed off to the proper authorities after that is because Steve probably believed he had vital Intel on remaining Hydra agents and bases. The others wouldn’t be happy letting him spend his days in a SHIELD cell, but they’d agree with Steve and probably Coulson’s motives in the end. I would too. I mean I’d stew on it, Darcy would be vocal about frying the bastard and Nat would help do it, but we’d all support Cap’s decision in the end. My clone however not so much.

“I wish the news improved,” Jor-El continued somberly, “But it seems that this recent action on her part, as well as her attitude since her arrival, has led Agent Coulson and his team to do an investigation. They have discovered the truth. As well as a massive facility where Hydra was planning on unleashing an army of clones of you.”

“Was planning?” I repeated questionably.

“Your clone destroyed the facility,” Jor-El answered, sounding as relieved as I felt, “It seems they made her too much like you, despite this recent action to the contrary. She is currently locked in a fight with your Avenger teammates. But it is unclear whether they will be able to subdue her.”

“I have to go,” I declared, about to head out of the gym and get dressed in my spare uniform, but was stopped by Keevo.

“You can’t,” she argued, her face rippling in either worry or anger, “You’re strength is only at 67% while she is at full strength. If you were to engage her in a fight in your condition the results would be the same as your battle with Doomsday. Only it would end quicker and you might not come back this time.”

“That might be true. But I don’t have a choice, Keevo. My friends, my family, my bond…they need me,” I told her, reaching out and rubbing the top of her dome head affectionately, “I promise to try and be careful. But you know that I have to do this.”

“I know,” she sounded defeated, “I am just…my emotional responses are currently out of my control for some reason.”

“It’s called being concerned for family,” I explained, leaning in kissing her domed head, “And it is most appreciated.”

Keevo seemed to perk up at that.

“In that case, I’ll prepare the solar suit for you. It will allow you to absorb more yellow rays on the flight to New York. Also, given your clones advantage over you, I believe you should take the Kryptonite Gun from the archives. The one confiscated from Senator Pierce’s office while the others were destroyed. It still contains the Kryptonite core in a led encased cartridge.”

“Not really my style, but I’ll take any advantage I can get,” I agreed, “Make the preparations, Keevo.”

Keevo bounced in midair then zipped out to carry out her ideas, leaving me and my father alone. He just stared at me, a soft smile on his face despite the worry I could see shining in his holographic eyes. Like Keevo, he may not want me to go, but deep down he knows I have to. I suddenly felt the need to hug him and almost did, reaching out my arms to him before stopping, remembering that he is just a hologram. No touching could ever happen between us. His smile grew though, conveying to me that he felt the same way as I did right now, before he nodded his head and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own theories and ideas and ways of writing soulmate stories. This is my take on how a second Kara would effect the bond. Hope it goes over well, best I could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces off against her clone.

I arrived in New York at night, but I could see the signs of battle as clear as if it were daylight. My clone had managed to defeat and subdue the Avengers. She is currently holding them all bound on top of the Tower. She’s even managed to take out the military forces sent in after her as well. Blasting the tanks and jets with her heat vision by the looks of it. Thankfully she has not intentionally tried to kill any of them. Guess she only reserves that severe act for the bad guys that cross the line. And not the good guys that cross her.

Flying overhead, I could hear the gasps of surprise from everyone below as I stopped and hovered right in front of the top of the Tower. I could feel all eyes on me, but currently I kept mine on my clone. Hydra did a good job. She is an exact duplicate of me. Right down to my suit. I look like the odd girl out, given that I’m dressed in a skintight black leather suit with a white version of my shield on my chest. Not to mention my hair has grown out more, going down past my shoulder blades now while hers looks just like mine used to.

“Well look who’s back,” my clone greeted in an exact duplicate of my voice as she stepped to the edge of the landing pad on the roof and crossed her arms, “You know everything’s fine here. I have the situation in hand.”

“Not entirely sure I approve of your methods.”

“I’m not looking for your approval,” she countered in a warning tone, “Let me make this clear, you’re not needed here. New York is under my protection. Now and forever.”

“Over my dead body,” I stated, instantly regretting my choice of words.

My clone just grinned and was about to advance on me, but I raised the Kryptonite Gun and fired. She easily sidestepped the blast than moved in quickly, backhanding it right out of my hand and sending it to the street below. She quickly followed it up with a punch aimed at my head. I caught her fist and aimed my fist at her head, but she too caught the blow. Now we were locked in a push and pull battle high above the street. Sweat was already starting to cover my brow as we kept up the struggle while she remained completely calm. Her strength is currently greater than mine, so I’d have to fight smarter not harder if I wanted to stay alive.

Twirling us around, I quickly pushed off of her than fired off my heat vision. Again she dodged my blast and fired off one of her own. Than we both fired at the same time, our beams hitting each other, sending out a shockwave that shattered every window around us. Glass shards fell to the street below, sending civilians and armed forces alike scurrying for cover as we continued our little stalemate. It didn’t last for long though as her blast pierced through mine and struck me, sending me spiraling back and crashing in to a building.

My clone flew towards me hard and fast. I pushed off and soon found myself in another intense grueling battle. Only this time it happened both on the ground and in the air. We smashed each other in to buildings and even through a few. I managed to tie her up with a large anchor chain by the docks and send her in to the river. She in turn broke out and threw a tugboat at me. I caught it, but couldn’t stop it. I ended up getting pinned against a warehouse.

Our battle continued, bringing us in to the middle of a vacant street where she managed to get the upper hand and pinned me to the ground with a boot to my chest.

“You’re out of shape,” she stated honestly.

“Do tell,” I huffed before sweeping the leg off me and sending her stumbling on to her side.

I quickly followed it up with some vicious punches and even a joint handed uppercut that sent her flying back and smashing her on top of a car. She slid off of it and just shook her head free of any cobwebs, while wiping away a little blood from a split lip with the back of her sleeve.

“Wow. That almost hurt,” she taunted, clearly not feeling the least bit winded, unlike me who can’t help but feel a little out of breath after that. I raised my fists about to give her my best again, only to stop when she held up her hands.

“Look. Why prolong this. I mean I can keep this up all night while you…well. Why not save yourself the pain and suffering and just fly away?”

“And leave the city in your hands. Not likely.”

“Don’t you get it? I am you Supergirl,” she argued strongly, “I’m a reflection of you. I am what you could be…”

“If I was raised by Hydra?” I finished for her.

“If you were strong.”

“You’re misguided, self-righteous. My reflection in a cracked mirror.”

She is me without conscious, without the humanity. She’s me willing to do whatever I believe to be right and just for people. She’s Supergirl full time. Guess it’s a good thing I decided to stay Kara as well as being Supergirl. Plus being raised by loving parents helped; along with the bond.

“Have it your way then,” she growled than shot at me, crashing in to me hard and sending us back in to the sky. We traded blows until finally I managed to shift our positions and pushed her down to the ground, crashing us right through a tar tanker truck in the park.

Sparing a quick look around I noticed we were at my grave site, where they must be about to renovate it or something. I brought my attention back to my clone and found myself wrestling with her in the black sticky tar. I just hope Tony hasn’t gotten free yet and is recording this.

She once again got the upper hand and kicked me hard in the chest, sending me crashing back in to the black onyx slab in the shape of my shield. Causing it to crack and me to slump on to the ground on my butt in front of it. But before she could capitalize, a beam of green energy struck her from behind, causing her to stagger in midair.

I looked and saw Darcy pointing the Kryptonite Gun right at her. She gave me a quick glance before firing again, this time striking the clone in the chest. Darcy never got a third shot off because my clone fired her heat vision and destroyed the gun in her hands, sending the Kryptonite cartridge falling in to the tar.

Shooting up and at my dazed evil twin, I once again knocked her to the ground so we could continue our tar wrestling match. We struggled and rolled around in the muck, trading fists and kicks until she kicked me hard in the chin, sending my head back. She quickly pressed her advantage and gripped the sides of my head, where she proceeded to bring my face down in to her knee over and over and over again before releasing me.

I fell on to my hands and knees, seeing stars and tasting a little blood in my mouth. She flew over and ripped out the massive slab from the wall it was on, raising it above her head than floated over till she was right on top of me.

“Now tell me, who’s better equipped to protect New York? To protect the world?” she asked mockingly, preparing to crush me out of existence.

“You have all of my strengths,” I admitted before looking at her chest, “And all of my weaknesses too.”

She followed my eyes to her chest, hers going wide upon seeing the led cartridge of Kryptonite stuck to it in a glob of tar. Before she could react, I fired off my heat vision, destroying the cartridge and causing the Kryptonite to disperse in a large cloud of dust like gas. The fine green gas enveloped her, causing her to cough and struggle to breathe as it was absorbed in to her lungs.

I managed to roll out of the way as she fell to the ground, the gas still around her as the slab fell and shattered right on top of her. Standing clear of the remaining Kryptonite, I saw a shadow emerge from it. My clone came stumbling out, looking pale and bruised as she reached me. Her fists gripped at the fabric of my suit, pulling me down with her as she collapsed on to the ground.

I don’t know what possessed me to take her in my arms as she continued to struggle to breath, knowing after that kind of exposure she didn’t have long. Maybe it was because she was a part of me, a twisted and dark part, but a part of me none the less. Whatever the reason, she didn’t have to die alone.

“Pro…protect…protect the people,” she choked out.

“It’s why I’m here,” I assured her with a soft smile.

She gave me a soft smile in return, her pupils growing large right before her eyes closed and she took in her last breath. It was over. My evil twin was dead so I laid her down gently on the ground and got to my feet.

“If you’re another clone or a damn robot I swear to god,” I heard Darcy rant slightly angrily from beside me. Turning my attention to her, I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face as I took her in. She looked just as beautiful and perky as the last time I saw her, dressed in her usual fashion.

“It’s really me Darcy. I’m back,” I promised her, being sure to refer and talk to her as I would a work friend, seeing as how there were a lot of onlookers around us all of a sudden.

“Heard that before,” she retorted moving in close to me, her tone dropping low, “I may need some convincing.”

Knowing just how I wish I could convince her, but also that I couldn’t since I am currently in my Supergirl identity, I decided to go a different route. Reaching out and hugging her like friends would, I brought my lips to her ear and breathed in her scent.

“I’ll convince you all you want later, in bed, with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Restrained with Kryptonite Cuffs while you and Cosmo have your wicked way with me.”

Darcy’s arms were suddenly around me, returning the hug with extra fondness. The bond suddenly flared back to life and I could feel her relief matched by Nat’s nearly floor all three of us.

“I’m convinced,” she replied in a shaky breath before pulling away from me and standing up straight, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m glad,” I sighed, looking out at the shocked faces of the civilians and the police officers that were on scene, “But I’m not sure they’ll ever be able to look at me the same way again. Much less trust me.”

“They will. It’ll just take time,” Darcy tried to reassure me.

I suddenly felt someone yanking on my hand. Looking down I saw the same little girl I saved from Doomsday, only she was wearing a Supergirl t-shirt complete with cape. She looked long and hard up at me right in the eyes than broke out in a huge toothy smile.

“Are you gonna wear the red and blue suit again? I like that one better.”

“Or not that long at all,” Darcy chuckled, unable to stop from laughing and smiling at the cuteness of the little girl.

I bent down and picked her up, smiling warmly at her as I placed her on my shoulders and turned to face the crowd. They came over to me, shook my hand excitedly. The cops even patted me on the back as they all welcomed me home. With Darcy at my side and my team and Nat still in one piece, the bond back in place and the people seeming to be back on my side, I am indeed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the battle with Doomsday and the clone as close to the animated film as possible. If you haven't seen it you should. If you like the two part Death of Superman one better I don't blame you. It is awesome. But Marvel already has Thanos, don't know how I could squeeze Darkseid in. But you never know. And don't worry, I don't plan on leaving things here. There will be one final chapter of our three once I write it, go over it and post it. So be on the lookout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after with the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet final chapter.

The rest of the night went by in a blur after the fight. I told the gang about how my body ended up in Hydra captivity, but was then quickly rescued by a group of drones sent by Jor-El and Keevo. I also told them about my latest discovery regarding my physiology. Though it was a relief to all of them to have me back, they all voiced they didn’t want me to test out my possible immortality anytime soon. They in turn told me about our littlest member, Shana. Seems her foster family was killed in my fight with Doomsday and Skye, being well acquainted with the foster care system, volunteered to take the kid in until permanent arrangements could be made for her. With Coulson and May’s support naturally.

Wouldn’t be surprised if she talked mom in to taking her in, since she is still classified as a foster parent. Or she might talk her parents in to doing the same. Either way I know Shana will be taken care of regardless who adopts her.

Still feeling sore and beat up, I crashed on to the bed the minute we got to our place at the Tower. All my stuff was boxed up still, to be delivered to my mom after my funeral, with Nat and Darcy each keeping a few things for themselves. I didn’t care about that, trusting Skye to fill her in till I drop by and talk to her myself. I was barely aware of Nat and Darcy stripping me of the suit I was still wearing. The only thing I remember feeling is both of them cocooning me between them, their feelings of pleasant relief and love flowing through the bond helped put me to sleep.

I woke up alone in bed, but I could sense both of them out in the living room. Grabbing a quick shower and throwing on a pair of comfy jeans and an old loose t-shirt, I padded out bare foot to see Darcy working at the stove and Nat keeping her company sitting at the island counter.

“That ham and eggs I smell?”

“It’ll be ready shortly. Mean time we got fresh fruit and coffee. Help yourself,” Darcy answered.

I stepped behind her, placing a loving kiss to the top of her head as I poured a cup of the strong dark brew before sliding in beside Nat. Giving her cheek a good morning kiss as well, I took a drink of coffee to help my nerves. Both of them were being to calm and quiet so far about what happened. I couldn’t feel any troubling feelings or thoughts through the bond coming from either of them. Just the normal good vibes and soothing thoughts they usually have when we’re together.

“So,” I drew out, my mouth taking on an O shape at the end there, “Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room.”

“What elephant?” Nat asked seriously.

“Really?” I questioned.

“I think she’s referring to her death honey. Or her supposed death,” Darcy supplied.

“Oh that,” Nat said as if Darcy was mentioning some flippant thing Tony usually wants to discuss.

“I’m confused,” I told them, my brow scrunching up as I looked between them.

“So were we,” Nat laughed, taking pity on me it seems and turning to face me, “Your mark on us didn’t disappear. Your words faded after your fight with Doomsday, but they didn’t go away. Darcy was on a mission to figure out why, combing through every case of one soulmate dying and checking all lore on the bond itself.”

“And?”

“And there isn’t exactly a section on alien soulmates listed in the records,” Darcy quipped, “What I did find was sketchy at best. Marks remain even if your potential bondmate finds love somewhere else. Only death can erase them from the flesh. Ours were only faded, meaning something completely different.”

“You see, we never really believed you were dead. Regardless of what your vitals and condition showed or Bruce and the others said,” Nat explained.

“So what you’re telling me is you were waiting for me to pull a Lazarus?” I laughed.

“We were hoping for a miracle, yes,” Nat breathed softly as she reached out and took my hands, “We thought we got that when you…your clone…showed up to help us with a gang armed with modified Chitauri tech. But she barely acknowledged me beyond her teammate. Even when she stopped by the Tower.”

“She treated me like hired help when she saw me,” Darcy snorted.

“That why you shot her in the back?” I asked jokingly.

“That and I was the only one not held prisoner on the roof. I was planning on vacating my hidey hole and freeing them, but Nat told me not to so…”

“So instead you run off, pick up the Kryptonite Gun and drive through the city like a maniac in order to help…what did you call her, ‘Biker Barbie’?” Nat finished.

“What!?”

“It was either that or ‘Dominatrix Barbie’,” Darcy defended, turning around and placing two plate of fresh greasy goodness in front of us, “Don’t let that go to your head babe. We all know whose top dog in this relationship.”

Nat gave Darcy her most lethal Black Widow stare while hid my face and ate my food. I glanced up a few times to see Darcy staring back at her unflinching with a smirk on her face. I might be an alien solar battery powerhouse and Nat’s a lethal assassin/spy queen; deep down we both know Darcy is the strongest and most put together of us. Fate put her with us for a reason and this is it, to keep us grounded and not let our power or past change us.

“You’re right as usual love,” Nat finally said, leaning over and kissing Darcy on the lips, smiling warmly at her before digging in to her own plate.

“Good,” Darcy nodded before turning to face me, pointing a spatula at my face, “We don’t need to talk about what happened. As long as you swear, under penalty of Kryptonite cuffed tickle torture that you will never ever leave us to think the worst again.”

I opened my mouth about to argue, but Darcy shoved a strawberry in my mouth to shut me up.  

“I know, I know. You couldn’t risk contacting us out of fear that your evil twin might have some kind of kill command if her cover was blown. Regardless, next time something like this happens either you, your father or that floating robotic sister of yours better call us. Clear?”

“Crystal,” I answered after quickly chewing and swallowing my fruit gag.

Darcy nodded then turned around to get her plate ready so she could join us. Nat and I looked at each other, a knowing smirk on both of our faces as we made the universal signed for whipped to each other.

“I heard that,” Darcy warned us, a happy note in her tone.

We’re in trouble now. But its trouble I missed and can certainly handle. I love my life just the way it is and wouldn’t change it for anything or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally where the series ended for me, but with all the love it's been getting, plus I added a fourth to the bond, we're not done yet. Though I would like to hear what you guys think about who the fourth should be to balance out the ladies. Like I said, I altered this after seeing Captain Marvel and have her as the fourth itching in the back of my mind. Two powered beings balanced by Natasha and Darcy. I'm open to suggestions if that doesn't seem like something you'd enjoy.  
> You can leave your thoughts in the comment section or email me at sims242@yahoo.com.  
> Also, I do plan on making some short one off drabbles from the series before I get started on that, so be on the look out for that next.


End file.
